fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Division of Security Operations
The Division of Security Operations (DSO) is a counter-terrorist agency in the Resident Evil video game series. Operating under the authority of the United States government, the DSO's main focus is the prevention of bioterrorist attacks on US soil. They can be considered the successor of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission, another American anti-bioterror agency that was disbanded due to their involvement in the very type of criminal acts they were established to combat. History Founding The DSO was founded in 2011 by then-President Adam Benford. The idea of the DSO was to select the very best agents from other branches of the United States federal government and bring them under one elite group that would act as the "sword of the President," answering directly to the President's orders to take on any bioterrorist threat to the country. It was essentially, therefore, the successor to the Federal Bioterrorism Commission; a US military organization that was disbanded in 2005 and merged into the United Nations' Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, though it should be noted that the two organizations' natures were different, and similarities end in their overall goals. 2012 In late December 2012, DSO agent Sherry Birkin was sent to the war-torn country of Edonia. U.S. National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons had sent Sherry on an important mission to find and rescue Jake Muller, a young man who was supposedly the biological son of the infamous bioterrorist Albert Wesker. Supposedly, Jake shared Wesker's biological immunity to viruses, meaning that his blood could be used to synthesize a vaccine for the C-Virus that was now in circulation around the world. What Sherry didn't know, however, was that Simmons wanted to prevent the creation of a vaccine as he himself was using the C-Virus in his own schemes. Sherry found Jake sure enough, witnessing him inject himself with a C-Virus syringe yet not transforming into a J'avo like the other Edonian rebels. Jake was willing to go with Sherry and offer up his blood in exchange for a hefty price, which Sherry assured him would be negotiated later. However, the pair found themselves being hounded by a cybernetically-augmented B.O.W. known as Ustanak, which had been sent by the terrorist organization Neo-Umbrella to capture Jake. Sherry and Jake were chased into the mountains where they were finally captured by Neo-Umbrella's leader Carla Radames, who took them to her facility in China where they would be held for the next six months. 2013 - Tall Oaks On June 29 2013, President Benford was due to make an address to the American public from Ivy University in the own of Tall Oaks. This speech was to reveal to the public the extent to which the US government was involved with the destruction of Raccoon City in 1998. DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy was assigned to protect the President while CIA agent Helena Harper made security arrangements for the event. However, Helena was being blackmailed by Derek C. Simmons, the national security advisor, into lowering security across the campus grounds, allowing agents of The Family to carry out a biological attack using a new mutagenic agent: the C-Virus. Several Lepotica B.O.W.s had been deployed around Tall Oaks, releasng the C-Virus in gas form. Those exposed to the gas were killed and infected, transforming into zombies that attacked the uninfected and spreading the virus further. As Simmons had planned, President Benford had also been turned, forcing Agent Kennedy to put him down. Realising the extent of Simmons' scheme, Helena admitted to Leon that she had played a part in the disaster, but wanted to help set things right. She told Leon that he would find answers to what had happened at the Tall Oaks Cathedral, leading him through the zombie-infested city. Following their narrow escape from the main area of the city, Ingrid Hunnigan informs the two agents that 90% of the population has been infected with the virus, bringing the total death toll up to 70,000 people. Leon and Helena reach the cathedral after navigating a zombie-infested graveyard whilst contending with dogs, one of which holding the key to the main gates. The two finally make it there, only to be told that the doors are not to be opened. Trapped outside, the two engage the zombies with sniper assistance from above and after a lengthy battle and a little bit of convincing, the two are allowed into the sanctuary of the church. The survivors assumptions that they are part of a rescue team are shot down by Leon, and they go back to waiting. Helena assists Leon in gathering all of the necessary pieces of a puzzle to allow access to a facility below the church, unleashing a Lepotica in the process. The creature is killed, but they are not without losses, all but a small group of the survivors remain, others having either been eaten by those exposed to its blue fog, or having succumbed to it. As Leon and Helena wanders through Simmons' laboratory hidden beneath the church, Helena began to drag Leon deeper into the basement. After evading hordes of the undead infesting the laboratory, the two wandered into an ancient network of catacombs. They continued to search for a way out until Deborah, Helena's sister, is found. Despite their attempt to get her to safety, Deborah succumbed to the C-Virus inside her and eventually mutated into a mindless monster with the ability to grow spider-like appendages to attack Leon and Helena. But with a little help from Ada Wong, they managed to defeat the mutated Deborah. Following an intense time in the facility as well as the death of Deborah, the duo escape the facility with nothing but what they know as evidence. And even then, that's not enough to clear their names since Simmons already declared them as suspects in the bioterror attack. No official rescue attempt was made for the few survivors of the outbreak and the infamous Sterilization Operation from Raccoon City was once more put into effect. Bombers were sent into the city under order from Simmons to erase all traces of the virus, including survivors. Leon's statement that Tall Oaks was a repeat of the Raccoon Incident came true as they watched the city's end from afar, all evidence of the National Security Advisor's involvement vanishing in the firestorm. After escaping Tall Oaks, Leon and Helena arranged to have their deaths faked so that they could continue onto China where another bioterror event was taking place. 2013 - Lanshiang Leon and Helena narrowly survived their flight to Waiyip, China. The plane had been sabotaged by the Family who had smuggled a Lepotica aboard which began emiting C-Virus gas, leading to the death and infection of most of the passengers and crew. Leon and Helena opened the plane's cargo ramp to get rid of the Lepotica and vent the C-Virus gas from the plane, but by that point almost everyone had been infected and those that weren't were killed by the zombies. Leon was forced to take control of the plane while Helena held off the infected. He managed to bring the plane down steadily enough that he and Helena survived relatively unscathed, but there were no other survivors. Shortly after landing, Leon and Helena encountered Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller who had recently escaped from Neo-Umbrella's facility in Lanshiang and were being hunted. After fighting off the B.O.W. Ustanak, the two were forced to part ways once again, though not before Leon informed Sherry that Simmons, Sherry's contact in the DSO, had orchestrated the destruction of Tall Oaks and was somehow involved with the attack currently underway in China. Leon and Helena would meet up with Sherry and Jake again as they tried to find Simmons, eventually finding him in an abandoned factory in the Koocheng district. Simmons ordered his men to kill Leon and Helena and capture Jake, but the agents were able to outwit and outmaneauver Simmons' henchmen and eliminated them. At the same time, a Neo-Umbrella agent had infiltrated the factory and shot Simmons with a syringe gun. The syringe contained an enhanced C-Virus strain that caused Simmons to mutate. Sherry and Jake were captured by Neo-Umbrella agents and taken to their seabed laboratory off the coast. Smmons attempted to escape aboard a train, but Leon and Helena followed him. Simmons confessed his reasons behind President Benford's assassination, stating that if the American government took responsibility for the Raccoon Incident, then the current social-political order in the world would collapse. He then transformed into a grotesque creature, attacking the two agents. After a tense battle, Leon and Helena defeated Simmons and survived the derailment of the train. But their struggle was far from over as Neo-Umbrella had launched a missile over the Tatchi district, smothering the area with the C-Virus and turning thousands of people into zombies. While Leon and Helena struggled to get to safety, Sherry and Jake were attempting to find their way out of Neo-Umbrella's laboratory. There, they discovered the BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who arrived on the request of Leon. When a giant cocoon hatched, the four were forced to split up, Sherry and Muller made their own way onto a train tunnel in the facility, where the mighty Ustanak appeared again for a last showdown. The two were able to kill the creature and escape the facility's destruction onboard the train. Leon and Helena would be forced to confront Simmons several more times at the Tatchi Quad Tower. The C-Virus in Simmons' body caused him to continuously regenerate and take on different forms, each one stronger and deadlier than the last. Even with backup from the BSAA, Leon and Helena struggled to bring Simmons down for good. After making it to the top of the Quad Tower, the two agents fought Simmons for the last time, who had now taken on a giant insectoid form. Leon used a lightning rod to incapacitate Simmons, then finally sent him plummeting to his death after blasting him out of the air with a rocket launcher. After the Lanshiang incident, Simmons was posthumously held accountable for the death of President Benford and for the fall of Tall Oaks while Helena was exonerated for her involvement. Known members and affiliates * Adam Benford - President of the United States at the time of the DSO's founding. Considering Bio-Organic Weapons to be a global threat, he established the DSO in order to deal with bioterror threats on American soil quickly and efficiently with just a few highly trained, skilled agents rather than risk the lives of numerous soldiers. He was a close friend of Leon Kennedy's who supported his decision that the U.S. government should be held accountable for its own involvement with bio-weaponry. When he was due to address the nation on this matter, Benford became the victim of a biological attack on the town of Tall Oaks, becoming infected with the C-Virus and turning into a zombie. Leon was forced to put the zombified President down by shooting him in the head. * Leon Scott Kennedy - A survivor of the Raccoon City Incident and a highly-decorated US-STRATCOM agent, Leon could deal with even the worst of situations with a cool demeanour and a casual wisecrack. Having been involved with multiple biohazardous events, Leon was the ideal candidate to represent the DSO's mission to protect the United States from bioterror. * Ingrid Hunnigan - A member of the U.S. government's Forward Operations Support branch. She served as Leon Kennedy's contact during his assignment to rescue President Graham's daughter from the Los Illuminados cult and several other bioterrorist incidents that have occurred since. * Sherry Birkin - Sherry was only twelve years old at the time of the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City. Thanks to Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy's valiant efforts, she survived that nightmare, though not unscathed. She had been infected with the G-Virus during the incident, and although she was given a vaccine shortly after, the virus was not entirely destroyed. It had bonded with her genetic structure, and over the years she maintained a youthful appearance and could also rapidly heal from even mortal injuries. After spending fourteen years in federal custody undergoing constant genetic testing, Sherry was finally granted a measure of freedom as a member of the DSO. * Derek Clifford Simmons - National Security Advisor to the President of the United States, Simmons was the deputy head of the DSO, taking command in the President's absence. He was also the head of a secret fraternity known as The Family, who had been manipulating global politics from the shadows for centuries. He had orchestrated the creation of the C-Virus and the attack on Tall Oaks that had resulted in Adam Benford's death. After being transformed into a monster by the C-Virus, Simmons was killed by Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. Category:Security Agencies Category:Political Agencies Category:United States Category:Paramilitary Category:Resident Evil Category:Counter-Terrorists